In general, a vehicle is provided with an airbag that is a safety apparatus inflated by gas that flow into the airbag to protect an occupant at the time of an accident.
The airbag is installed at various portions in the vehicle as necessary, and there are a driver airbag which is mounted in a steering wheel to protect a driver seated in a driver seat, a passenger airbag which is mounted at an upper side of a glove box to protect a passenger seated in a front passenger seat, and a curtain airbag which is mounted at a side of the vehicle to protect a head of the occupant (including both a driver or a passenger).
Among the airbags, the curtain airbag is mounted to be elongated in a front and rear direction of the vehicle, inside an A-pillar and a C-pillar that are disposed at an upper side of a front door and a rear door (hereinafter, referred to as door, for ease of description) through which the occupants get in and out of the vehicle.
When gas flows into the curtain airbag from a gas generator, the curtain airbag is deployed from the upper side of the door while covering a door glass like a curtain, and disposed between the door and the head of the occupant, thereby protecting the head of the occupant at the time of a broadside collision of the vehicle.
However, there are problems in that at the time of an oblique accident of the vehicle (an accident in which a portion between a front side and a lateral side of the vehicle collides with an object), the head of the driver is moved forward while rotating after coming into contact with the curtain airbag, comes out between the driver airbag and the curtain airbag, and collides with a structure of the vehicle, and the head of the passenger seated in the front passenger seat is also moved forward while rotating after coming into contact with the curtain airbag, comes out between the passenger airbag and the curtain airbag, and collides with a structure of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that prevents the head of the occupant from being moved forward after coming into contact with the curtain airbag at the time of an oblique collision of the vehicle.